User talk:LoveKiss
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Frankie steins clawesome makeover.jpg page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thenaturals (talk) 22:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello :3 Hey PetLoverGirl, I'm Anita333.I just came by to say hi.I can help you with all kinds of things except for drawing OC pics because I don't know how to draw them,See ya'll around! xD-Anita333[[User:Anita333|Anita333] (talk) 22:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC)] Thanks Anita ;PetLoverGirl (talk) 03:00, February 13, 2014 (UTC) It's ok. Hey ghoul! It's okay and a year is a pretty long time, lol. Anyways, it's okay! Anita333 (talk) 23:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Thanks :3, do you want to be my friend?, You're nice :) Sure! Of course I'll be your friend! Anita333 (talk) 23:40, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Thanks ;) Alsie Alsie could join. Good =), now you can edit the Elsa page PetLoverGirl (talk) 14:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC) And yeah, she can join, she can be the feautured character since she has many visitors --PetLoverGirl (talk) 16:27, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the sign! But I need to ask you a question, how do I put the picture with my signatures? Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 01:39, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, I use coding, example: [[User:PetLoverGirl|'PetLoverGirl here']][[Message Wall:PetLoverGirl| Leave me a message]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Can you? Can you make a signature picture thing you've made for Piplugirl and yourself? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 02:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure PetLoverGirl (talk) 02:24, March 7, 2014 (UTC) How How do I use it? You just put the codes PetLoverGirl (talk) 20:35, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Could I? Hi Gould I have a signature like MG2002, can it have lady gaga and marina and the diamonds on? ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 20:52, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah! I'll try that ;) PetLoverGirl (talk) 20:52, March 7, 2014 (UTC) huh Um...who's being friends with Deedee?Kaeldradragon (talk) 16:00, March 9, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Lovette Love PetLoverGirl (talk) 16:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Whos Is the princess or the fire ghoul better for the name; Lumina. Yeah PetLoverGirl (talk) 18:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I want a boy I really want to make a boy...Kaeldradragon (talk) 23:56, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Ok, how about the most popular boy in school? PetLoverGirl (talk) 15:37, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Of course! Thank you for your request! And of course you can edit my pages. Who are you? :P PetLoverGirl (talk) 22:55, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Request? Hello! I've noticed your fangastic signs for MG2002, Piplupgirl123 and yourself. I've gotta say, they look OUTSTANDING! If you wouldn't mind, could you PLEASE make me my very own sign?~ Thank you so much! Yeah sure, but can you tell me who you are so I can put your username on it? Thanks :) PetLoverGirl (talk) 00:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC)